Black Boomeranger
"You Scorpius Warriors are the reason why I decided to betray the force a long time ago...I never liked the way how things are handled by them. All this talk about 'saving the world' crap makes me sick. The dark side is better and stronger within, and with badassery on my side, I shall not fail my master!" ''-Black Boomeranger'',' from the Scorpius Warriors animated series. The Black Boomeranger (also known as '''Smithy Gruntsfeld') is a malicious character that appears in the Scorpius series. He used to be part of the Scorpius Warriors and the leader of the Boomeranger Warriors, until the day came of him betraying them, joining the forces of Count Vracula's army. He is also depicted as an "insane individual" who would do anything to gain power in order to rid his problems. Physical Appearance The Black Boomeranger, as his name implies, wears black boomeranger clothing with the boomerang symbol and the letter "B" on it, with red eyes through the helmet, a red boomerang on the top of the helmet, and carries a red boomerang socket. He also wears bandages from his stomach to his legs, and red shoes. Personality The Black Boomeranger's personality is more complex than meets the eye. His personality consists of being sadistic, ambitious, self-indulgent, cold-hearted, and a loner. His sadistic personality often depicts him as being a terrifying being, mainly because he enjoys the pleasure of inflicting pain on others. He may also torture them to the point of where his victim would beg for mercy. He may kill them if they are a waste of his time. As ambitious with his personality as he is, the Black Boomeranger often strives to gain more power and become stronger so that one day, he would be an unstoppable warrior of V.M.E. He also drives himself into eliminating the entire Scorpius Warriors force more fiercely, for he seems to hate them for their "peaceful" ways. His self-indulgence may also be a reason as to why he left the Scorpius Warriors force. Seeing as how villains somehow have luxurious times with the way they are, the Black Boomeranger probably wanted to join in order to get an experience of what the villain life is. It may have interested him enough that he decides to take matters into his own hands and take down the Scorpius Warriors himself. Somehow, the Black Boomeranger is shown to be cold-hearted. If he meets someone who clearly encounters him and wants no trouble, he may kill them in return, as they serve almost no purpose to him. He also takes out anyone who gives him information indirectly. But, not all victims that he encounters are considered a threat. If they are evil as well, then he will spare them. Most noticeably, the Black Boomeranger is shown to be a loner. Since his betrayal to the Scorpius Warriors and the Boomeranger Warriors, he travels on his own, to with no avail of his "past" comrades. He is most likely to refuse to those that want to join him. Rather, he tends to also get stronger by himself, and says that having help around "slows him down". He is never seen in view with anyone on his side except Vracula's monsters & demons. Powers & Abilities The Black Boomeranger has abilities that makes him a skilled fighter. He also has powers that he uses when engaging an enemy in battle. Powers * 'Boomerang -' The Black Boomeranger uses a variety of elemental powers when throwing his large red boomerang. His regular boomerang is sharp enough to cut trees, rocks, etc. Elemental powers that he uses when throwing his boomerangs are: *# 'Fire Boomerang - '''A boomerang enveloped in flames. It not only cuts, but also sets things on fire. *# '''Hydro Boomerang -' A boomerang covered with water and bubbles. It can cut through a tidal wave, or a waterfall. *# 'Icy Boomerang -' A boomerang shrouded in ice. It may freeze the target, or create a trail of icy mist behind it. *# 'Sky Boomerang -' A boomerang filled with rushing wind. It may blow away obstacles, or tear clouds apart. *# 'Electric Boomerang -' A boomerang charged with powerful electricity. It may nullify its target if it hits. It also acts as a lightning rod. *# 'Mind Boomerang -' A boomerang filled with psychic energy. If the target is hit by it, it will release powerful effects on the brain. *# 'Ghastly Boomerang -' A boomerang made to have odd, phantom-like energy. It can also travel through walls, and or vanish when thrown. *# 'Cosmic Boomerang -' A boomerang filled with cosmic energy. When thrown, it creates a cosmic trail. If hit by it, the target will feel the effects of gravity. * 'Smoke -' The Black Boomeranger can emit smoke from his hands, which allows him to blind his opponents. He also uses it for his getaway. * 'Dark Force -' A dark force scaling attack that the Black Boomeranger uses whenever his opponents get too close to him, or if needed to release for damage. * 'Cloak -' Using this power allows the Black Boomeranger to blend in with the background, and able to evade pursuits or for quick attacks. Abilities * 'Boomerang Throwing -' As skilled as he is, the Black Boomeranger can throw boomerangs with precise aim. Even when they don't hit his target first thrown, they return to hit them and back to his hand. He also may throw them like Shurikens, since he also uses ninja skills. * 'Speed -' The Black Boomeranger has incredible speed that allows him to attack his opponents head on without being seen. He also moves quick enough to flee by his smoke, leaving his opponents bewildered. * 'Flexibility -' The Black Boomeranger has incredible flexibility that allows him to leap over tall buildings, evade attacks, etc. * 'Balance -' The Black Boomeranger can also maintain his balance, such as whenever he stands on certain objects, such as tiny hills and wires. Story In the first part, the story starts off with Wolfember and Black Shifty ordering a monster from V.M.E. who would actually defeat Gregory. When the process is done, the Black Boomeranger appears from the transporter in front of them. With just one command from them, he sets off for his task and disappears from view by cloak. While Gregory and friends continue searching for the culprit who broke into the store, the Black Boomeranger closely followed them, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Seconds later, the Black Boomeranger spots the culprit and kidnaps him, luring Gregory and friends to him. When they arrive to the tree, a boomerang is thrown at them before the man himself appears. The Black Boomeranger then challenges Gregory to a battle, which was to either win for the culprit, or to die along with his friends. Gregory accepts, and the battle begins, Within seconds, Gregory was already at a disadvantage. Fire, Yasmine, Water, and Ice tried to help Gregory, but were stopped by the Black Boomeranger, who tells them not to interrupt the fight. Gregory had taken a lot of damage from the Black Boomeranger's attacks, and was close to fainting. However, the tide turns when a Boomerang Orb is thrown at Gregory, transforming Gregory into Boomerang Gregory. Surprised, the Black Boomeranger throws more boomerangs at Gregory, who easily knocks them away. The Black Boomeranger gets angry and starts throwing them erratically, almost knocking Gregory off-balance. Gregory however discovers his weakness, allowing him to throw his boomerang at full force, striking him hard into the chest. The Black Boomerang then concedes defeat, but says that he will have his revenge on Gregory and the Scorpius Warriors. He then disappears by a giant boomerang that passes in front of him, never to be heard of for a long while, allowing Gregory and friends to see the culprit who robbed the store. In the second part, the Black Boomeranger comes back, only on a different planet. As the Elite Scorpius Warriors were fighting some of Vracula's monsters & demons, they soon learn that the Black Boomeranger was the one behind the commanding of the creatures. However, as he appeared in front of them, he didn't want to fight them, but rather to give them a "message" to Gregory. He then flies off on Big Lobbo in the cloudy distance, heading to V.M.E. When the Black Boomeranger heads to V.M.E., Vracula becomes impatient with his failure, but gives him a second chance. Vracula then gives him a power boost, which increased his power strength twice than before. With confidence, the Black Boomeranger enters the transporter, which sends him to Planet Scorpius, where Wolfember's Castle was with the same transporter. When he arrived, he speeds off in the night in search of Gregory. The Black Boomeranger then attacked Hotel Scorpius, with another part of his plan in action, which was to steal the Pillowstars. However, Atomic Knight and Master Gregory appeared, stopping him. As a surprise, he smokes them in order to make a clean getaway. After he takes the seven Pillowstars, he heads to Gregory & Yasmine's room, where he takes Yasmine without Gregory noticing. He then leaves a note behind, challenging Gregory to a "duel to the death". When Gregory wakes to read the note, he leaves in order to fight the Black Boomeranger once again. Wolfember As Gregory arrives, the Black Boomeranger